Un martes diferente
by LackyChan
Summary: Wilson esta preocupado por House y deja que sus irracionales sentimientos manejen sus impulsos.


Era la tarde de un martes, como cualquier otro. James Evan Wilson se encontraba en su despacho organizando historiales clínicos de sus pacientes, cuando siente que alguien irrumpe en su oficina.

- House si lo que quieres es dinero, no – Se detuvo en seco al notar que no era House quien entro a su oficina, sino Cuddy.

- Oh ermm Cuddy, ¿ocurre algo? – Pregunto James con cierta intriga

- Tenes que hablar con House! – Anuncio en un tono totalmente autoritario, recordándole que ella era la directora del hospital por ende tenia la ultima palabra en todo.

- ¡¿Pero que? ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que hizo? – Wilson estaba totalmente preocupado del posible lío en el que se había metido su amigo.

- No James, nada de eso… es solo que… – La decana de medicina parecía muy angustiada y preocupada y Wilson desconocía la razón, lo cual lo preocupaba de igual manera a el – ¿Sabias que House y su equipo tuvieron un nuevo caso recientemente, no es así?

- No… – La verdad es que hacia una semana aproximadamente que no se veía ni hablaba con el nefrólogo. Y no porque estuviesen peleados ni nada parecido, sino que el había estado muy ocupado con su trabajo y por alguna razón House había estado… ¿tratando de evitarlo quizás? No lo sabia, solo había sido una vaga impresión.

-¿En serio? Bueno como sea. House y su equipo aceptaron un nuevo caso… pero… algo salio mal y el paciente falleció – Esa noticia no le gusto en nada a Wilson, hacia mucho que House no perdía un paciente y el ultimo le había afectado tanto como para casi volver a consumir vicodin.

- ¿Pero… que pasó?

- Dejame terminar – Lo freno Cuddy – Lo extraño de todo esto es… que no fue a causa de una enfermedad intratable y ya demasiado avanzada… sino que… fue por que House… metió la pata – Termino de hablar Lisa con un deje de incertidumbre y tristeza

"Eso es imposible" pensó Wilson a la vez que miraba totalmente desconcertado a la decana del hospital y esta le devolvía la misma incertidumbre con la mirada. Sin más que pensar Wilson se levanto de su silla tras el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. Para musitar levemente un –Disculpa – al pasar junto a Cuddy.

Wilson no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo era posible que House hubiese perdido un paciente por un descuido propio? Algo debía andar mal con su amigo y eso lo tenia sumamente preocupado, comenzó a imaginar las cosas de las que podía ser capaz Greg estando deprimido, y ninguna terminaba bien. Sin mas, James sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos mientras se dirigía al despacho de su amigo.

- House! ¿Estas… bien? – Termino de decir Wilson en un susurro al notar cuando ingreso el la oficina, que su amigo se encontraba dormido en el sillón blanco que se encuentra junto a la puerta.

Allí estaba, recostado, con la pierna derecha sobre el sillón y la otra flexionada, apoyada en el suelo. Sujetando su bastón sobre si, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabriera. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para James. No podía resistirlo, el hermoso rostro de su amigo, iluminado por la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y hacia resaltar sus rasgos faciales. El cabello prolijamente despeinado y extrañamente una expresión de paz en su rostro que muy pocas veces le había visto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se aproximo a el, para ver que todo estuviese en orden. Se arrodillo a su lado y sin notarlo, por acto de un impulso que no pudo manejar, le acaricio la frente de manera tierna y sobre protectora. Removiéndole los cabellos de la misma. Odiaba estar en esas situaciones, en las que su amigo se le hacia increíblemente irresistible y sentía una gran presión en el pecho, junto con un nudo en la garganta y esa horrible sensación de angustia. La cual amenaza con hacerlo llorar. Pero sabia que debía contenerse por el bien de su amistad, ya que House ni en sus sueños mas locos sentiría algo similar por el, o al menos eso es lo que creía Wilson.

Ya no podía mas, no puedo resistirse a la tentación de inclinarse para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en los labios de su mejor amigo. Pero algo ocurrió, algo que ni el mismo James esperaba. Cuando fue a separarse sintió una mano tras su nuca que lo atrajo más a House, para profundizar el contacto. Wilson no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, House, ¡Gregory House lo estaba besando! Y se sentía tan bien. James solo se limito a dejarse llevar por su compañero, sintiendo como invadía su boca con su lengua, recorriéndola y memorizándola por completo. Mientras lo tomaba de la corbata para evitar que se alejara y con su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza. Fue tan tierno y calido, más de lo que Wilson hubiese esperado jamás.

Una vez la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos, se vieron forzados a separarse. Wilson viendo a House de manera confundida, ya que no lograba procesar lo ocurrido, llevándose una mano a los labios. Y House sentándose normalmente en el sillón sin dejar de ver al oncólogo, esperando a que dijera algo.

- ¿Qué… Que… ¿Qué carajo fue eso? – Balbuceo Wilson totalmente estupefacto

- ¿Cómo "Que"? Acaso no es obvio, fue un beso – Inquirió House a su amigo con una ceja levantada

- Si, ¡ya se que fue un beso! Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Oh vamos Jimmy! Se que sos estupido, pero tampoco tanto – Le acuso divertido House a su amigo

- Gracias por el halago – Musito algo molesto – Pero… si vos… entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Wilson estaba reaccionando a lo ocurrido y a lo que House intentaba decirle

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste VOS antes? – A Greg le encantaba molestar a su amigo, haciendo que se carcomiera la cabeza el solo.

- Yo… bueno… emmm… – Y como si entre tanto titubeo hubiese recordado algo importante – ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo estas?

La pregunta tomo por sompesa a House – Bien, ¿Por qué tendría que ser de otro forma?

- Escuche que perdiste a un paciente… ¿queres hablar de ello? – Inquirió Wilson algo preocupado a su amigo

- No… – Desvío la mirada al sentirse incapaz de decirle a Wilson lo ocurrido

- Dale House, no te hace bien soportar las cosas vos solo. Decime, ¿Qué pasó? – Se notaba la preocupación en los ojos de James y en su tono de voz

- No podía concentrarme, nada mas... – Por alguna razón House trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Wilson

- ¿Por qué?

- No te importa – Seguía sin mirarlo a lo ojos

- ¿Y tu equipo?

- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡No pueden resolver un simple caso ellos solos mientras yo estoy ocupado pensando en… – Se detuvo casi automáticamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el oncólogo

-¿En…? – Atino expectante a una respuesta por parte de su amigo, invitándolo con al mirada a que prosiguiera en lo que dejo de decir

- En nada – Por alguna razón que Wilson desconocía, House se sentía avergonzado, aunque nadie lo hubiese visto así. Solo hubiesen visto a alguien enfadado que apartaba la mirada de su amigo. Pero James lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba avergonzado de lo que estuvo a punto de decir y por eso tenía más ganas de averiguar que pudo mantener la cabeza del nefrólogo tan ocupada como para perder un paciente.

- Dale Greg, decime…

No hubo respuesta por parte de House.

- Greg… – Insistió de nueva cuenta

- ¡Estaba pensando en vos! ¿Oky? – Dijo casi en un grito mientras alzaba los brazos y luego volvía a apartar la mirada de la de su amigo y comentaba algo sarcástico ¿Feliz?

El oncólogo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese paralizado frente a la idea de que House hubiese estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos los cuales iban dirigidos a el, que le hicieron dejar de lado un caso.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James, mientras miraba a su amigo sentado en el sillón de su despacho con cara de enojado.

- ¿Qué tanto miras con esa sonrisa de bobalicon?

- Te miraba a vos y pensaba que sos la persona más importante de mi vida. Además de que no puedo creer que en verdad sea igual de importante para vos

House voltio la mirada y el rostro hacia un lado para evitar ver a Wilson y que este notara el muy leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas. A James aquello le pareció tierno y se acerco a House para abrazarlo.

En una primera instancia Gregory no supo como racionar, se quedo estupefacto ante el abrazo de su amigo. Pero luego se relajo y rodio a Wilson con sus brazos, dándole a entender que lo aceptaba en su vida, que siempre había existido un lugar para el en su vida y que no pensaba dejarlo ir.

- Te amo Greg –Wilson susurro aquello al oído de House a la vez que lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

House hizo lo mismo – Yo… yo también... te amo.

Una vez separados Wilson ayudo a House a ponerse de pie, mientras luego este se estiraba desperezándose y se acomodaba el saco.

- Tengo hambre podemos ir a comer algo, y por comer me refiero a que vos pagas y yo te robo la comida – House fue encaminándose a la puerta para ir hacia la cafetería.

- Si, vamos… - Wilson se puso de pie, encaminándose tras su amigo y antes de salir del despacho se volteo a ver la silla donde antes se encontraba House recostado, y recordando lo sucedido esbozo una sonrisa de genuina felicidad por lo ocurrido.

- Ey! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Dale, apurate que tenes pagar por mi comida! – grito Gregory desde el medio del pasillo, casi llegando al ascensor - ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

- Si, si, ya voy – sin mas James se dirigió tras su amigo, dejando que la puerta del despacho se cerrara tras de si.


End file.
